The Book
by RedWater17
Summary: Ranma mira con recelo e ira a su nuevo rival, pues su nuevo enemigo es el único que ha logrado arrebatarle la atención de su prometida. Su nuevo y odiado rival... -¿Enserio estás celoso de un libro, Ranma?


**The Book**

Ranma gruñe desde lo profundo de su garganta, enviando rayitos con la mirada a un punto en la distancia. Sus amigos, sentados delante de él, lo miran divertidos.

-Ya Ranma, relájate hombre. - dijo Hiroshi, logrando que Ranma coloque su afilada mirada sobre él.

-Sí, amigo. A este paso cualquiera pensaría que tienes rabia. - dijo Daisuke, ahora siendo su turno de ser fulminado con la mirada por Ranma.

-Cada día me pregunto porque son mis amigos ¡Ustedes nunca me apoyan! - reclama Ranma, ganándose una mirada indignada de parte de Hiroshi y Daisuke. - ¡Siempre se ponen del lado de la marimacha infiel! - sigue protestando Ranma, mostrándose enojado e indignado. Sus amigos sr miraron, sonrieron y negaron.

-Porque somos tus amigos no nos ponemos de tu lado, Ranma ¡Siempre exageras todo lo que tiene que ver con la hermosa Akane-chan! - dice Daisuke divertido. Ranma afiló más su mirada hacia él, pero Daisuke solo lo ignoró. - ¡Ahora mismo estas exagerando!

-¡Yo no exagero! - replico Ranma, alzando la voz y captando la atención de las féminas unos metros más allá. - ¡Ella es la que exagera! -aseguro, sin bajar la voz.

Hiroshi y Daisuke se miraron de reojo, luego regresaron su mirada hacia Ranma, mostrándole con sus expresiones que no estaban de acuerdo con él. Ante la mirada escéptica de sus amigos, Ranma bufo con molestia.

-les digo que es ella quien exagera. - reafirmo el Saotome, cruzándose de brazos. - ¡Ahorita mismo está exagerando! ¡Desde que lo encontró hace una semana no se ha despegado de él ni un segundo! ¡Es exagerado el tiempo que le dedica!

-Ranma, enserio amigo, exageras. -Hiroshi suspiró fastidiado.

-¡Si hombre! ¿Qué importa el tiempo que Akane-chan le dedique? ¡le gusta y es normal que pase tiempo con- Daisuke corto su monólogo al ver la mirada que Ranma le dedica, adicional al gruñido profundo que salió de la garganta del pelinegro. Tanto Daisuke como Hiroshi sonrieron nerviosos.

-¿Cómo pueden decir que es normal que la marimacha pase tanto tiempo con él? ¡Ahorita mismo está con él la muy descarada! -dice furioso, mirando en la dirección donde se encuentra su tema de conversación.

-  
Hiroshi y Daisuke se miraron de reojo de nuevo para luego mirar divertidos a Ranma.

-Amigo, si no te conociéramos diríamos que estas celoso. - dice Hiroshi divertido, pero al verlo bufar se muestra incrédulo - ¿Enserio estas celoso de un libro, Ranma?

Ranma miro a su amigo de forma homicida, haciéndolo sonreír nervioso.

-Ni quien estuviera celoso de esa marimacha violenta. - gruñe el joven Saotome, levantándose de golpe - pero si sigue con sus ojos pegados a ese montón de papeles se quedará ciega, y será muy molesto guiarla a todos lados. - aseguró ceñudo y al siguiente segundo desapareció del campo de visión de Hiroshi y Daisuke. Los muchachos se miraron de reojo y suspiraron, Ranma los abandonaba de nuevo.

[...]

-Akane, vamos al baño, venimos en un momento ¿Vale?

-Aja...- respondió Akane tranquila e indiferente, sin despegar la mirada del libro en sus manos.

Las muchachas sonrieron, sin ofenderse ante la distancia de Akane. Ellas pasaron por una etapa similar.

-No vayas a entrar tarde a clases de nuevo ¿Vale Akane?

-Vale. - respondió la peli-azul indiferente. Las muchachas sonrieron, se dieron la vuelta y se fueron, saben que Akane no les prestó atención.

La joven Tendo permaneció en su sitio, tan inmiscuida en su lectura que no se dio cuenta del momento en el que alguien cayó de cuclillas frente a ella.

Akane tiene los ojos bien abiertos mientras lee. A medida que avanza su lectura el pulso se le dispara y una gran emoción crece en su pecho; estaba cerca del clímax de la historia, solo en unos cuantos párrafos sabría si el chico detenía a la protagonista o ésta se convertía en homicida.

 _Ella tensó la mano. Estaba lista para apretar el gatillo y cumplir su venganza. Solo era cosa de un poco de presión y el maldito delante de ella pagaría todo lo que le hizo a su amigo, a su equipo, y a ella misma."_

-No lo hagas, Mai. No te manches las manos con la sangre de ese asqueroso - Akane contuvo la respiración sin darse cuenta.

 _"quitó el seguro del arma y..."_

 _-¡_ AKANE! ¡MALDITASEA MARIMACHA, DEJA DE IGNORARME! - fue el grito ofendido y furioso de Ranma Saotome, quien en un acto se crueldad - _o al menos así lo sintió Akane-_ le arrebato el libro a la chica.

Akane miro en cámara lenta como le arrancaban el libro de las manos, llevándose consigo el desenlace de la historia, las respuestas a sus preguntas y teorías. La joven sintió como era arrastraba de golpe a la realidad, dejándola un segundo en blanco para luego ver rojo de la furia.

-¡DEVUÉLVEMELO! - grito Akane, hecha una fiera, lanzando fuego por los ojos.

En otro momento, Ranma hubiera retrocedido aterrado o nervioso, pero ahora él estaba tan furioso como ella. Así que el Saotome levantó el brazo, evitando que la enfurecida Akane alcance el libro y cerrando dicho objeto sin darse cuenta. Akane al ver esto detuvo todos sus intentos de alcanzar el libro, mirando horrorizada el objeto, no marco la página.

-¡Ni de chiste! ¡Tienes una semana con la cabeza metida dentro de este libro! ¡Date un respiro! - reclamó enojado Ranma, viendo como Akane reaccionaba y comenzaba a dar saltitos, tratando de alcanzar el libro.

-¡Ya dámelo, Ranma!

-¡Que no! -Grito el muchacho molesto. Se volteó, dispuesto a saltar e irse lejos con el mentado libro. Akane, como prediciendo su acción, lo tacleo por la cintura. Ranma al no esperarse ese movimiento, cayo de lleno al suelo con Akane encima de él; la chica aprovecho la situación para arrancarle el libro de las manos al joven pelinegro y salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, pisando la cabeza de Ranma en el proceso.

Ranma levanta la cara del suelo, dejando ver que la tiene llena de tierra y pasto. El chico gruñe como perro con rabia, furioso.

- _Maldita marimacha -_ piensa indignado y resentido, levantándose del suelo.

[...]

En la noche, dentro de su habitación, Ranma mira enojado el techo de su cuarto. Desde que llego del instituto se encerró en su habitación. Nadie de la familia lo ha fastidiado, el aura que él desprende los mantiene alejados. El chico gruñe y murmura insultos ininteligibles, aunque se logra comprender una que otra "marimacha" ó "exagerada".

La puerta del cuarto sonó al ser abierta y cerrada, pero Ranma no le prestó la más mínima atención, muy concentrado en su berrinche.

-Ranma. -La voz de Akane rompió el casi absoluto silencio. La chica camino hasta el futon donde estaba Ranma acostado, sentándose a su lado. El muchacho la miro ceñudo, viendo como ella le extendía la manzana de la discordia, el estúpido libro. - Sé que has estado enojado porque te he ignorado toda la semana, así que te presto el libro para que entiendas porque...

-ni quien quiera tu atención ¡A nadie le importa que una marimacho violenta lo ignore! - grito molesto el muchacho- ¡Yo estaba muy feliz de ya no tenerte gritándome por todo!

Akane frunce el ceño y se pone de pie, furiosa.

-¡vete al demonio, Ranma-baka! -grito, tirándole el libro en la cara. Aun furiosa, Akane se levantó y salió de la habitación, gruñendo maldiciones en contra del oji-azul.

Ante la fuerza que el libro fue aventado, Ranma termino cayendo de espaldas sobre el futon. El chico gruño furioso y adolorido, removiendo el libro de su rostro.

-¡Estúpida marimacho violenta! -grito, viendo la puerta cerrada. Suelta un bufido molesto y toma el libro entre sus manos. Comienza a analizarlo, tratando de entender que era lo que tenía que Akane le dedicó toda su atención durante una semana entera. -¿Qué tienes tú de bueno? - le gruño al libro, bufando nuevamente. Comenzó a leerlo, muy seguro de que se aburriría a los minutos y lo dejaría.

[...]

Una semana después, en el patio del instituto Furinkan.

Daisuke y Hiroshi miran con indignación a Ranma, quien no se ha despegado del libro en sus manos durante una semana, ignorando a todo el mundo.

Akane, sentada unos metros a la izquierda, sonríe con diversión.

-¿Quién es el exagerado ahora?


End file.
